Dating Roman Regins
by Jeri252
Summary: Jeri is a big fan of wwe wreslting and of Roman Regins of the Shield. She meets Roman at McDonald after raw was over and done with. They start talking and end up dating. This is a story of a fan and member of the Shield dating
1. Chapter 1

Raw just went off the air. My friends and I left the got in my friend car and left the parking lot.

"Are we going back to the hotel or somewhere else?" Jess asked.

"Let's go get something to eat then head back to the hotel." I said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said.

"Where do yall wanna eat?" Jess asked.

"McDonalds." I said.

"Ok." Elizabeth said.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into McDonalds and parked the got out and started walking to the doors.

"Look over there." Jess said pointing.

I follow her finger and saw a tour bus in the parking had the picture of The Shield on the side.

"It's the Shield tour bus." Elizabeth said.

" 's go in and eat." I said.

We walked up to the doors and walked was only a few people walked up, order our food and stood back and waited for our food.I had my back to the tables and Elizabeth was standing beside was facing us and the tables behind us.

"I see them." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Shield. Their seating in a booth eating food." She said.

"Ok." I said.

Jesscia turned around and grabbed our tray of went and got our drinks first then went to find a was in front of us and walked by the picked a booth right behind them.I sat in the booth with my back facing the Shield and they sat across from me facing the Shield.I grabbed my food and started eating. They started eating but would keep looking over my shoulder at the were the first two to finish their food while I wasn't done with mine yet.I had just finish my food when the girls stood up.

"Where yall going?" I asked.

Jesscia leaned over the table.

"Dean and Seth just stepped 're going to try to talk to them and maybe ask them to sign something." She said.

" get me when yall ready to go." I said.

"Ok." They said.

I watched them leave and go outside.I picked up our trash and got up to throw it I was walking back to the table I wasn't watching where I was going and knock right into grabbed my arms from falling down.I looked up and it was Roman of the Shield.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem." He said.

He dropped his hands and stick them in his pockets.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jeri." I said.

"Pretty name. Roman Regins." He said.

"I know who you are." I said.

"Really now?" He asked.

"Yes. My friends and me were at raw tonight." I said.

"Cool. Did you enjoy the show?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Who's your favorite member of The Shield?" He asked.

"You." I said.

He pulled his hands out his pocket and pulled out a cell phone in one open it and walked up closer to me.

"What's your number?" He asked.

"252-455-2431." I said.

He put the number in his phone and closed stick it back in his pocket and reach for my grabbed it and pulled it up to his kissed the back of my hand and smiled at me.I blushed and looked down.

"Why don't you grab your stuff and find your friends." He said.

"Ok." I said.

He let go my hand and I walked to the table.I grab my stuff and walked back over to Roman. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the we stepped out the doors I looked around and spotted them at the Shield tour bus talking to Dean and Seth.

"Their over there talking to Dean and Seth at yall tour bus." I said.

He lead me over to the bus and up to stop talking and turn towards us.

"Dean and Seth, this is Jeri." He said.

"Nice to meet yall. I see yall meet my this is my friend Jesscia and Elizabeth." I said.

"Nice to meet yall." He said.

"You too." The girls said together.

"We better head back to the hotel." I said.

"Ok." They said.

"Nice to meet yall guys." I said.

"Yall too." They said together.

Jessica and Elizabeth waved bye and started to walk to the car.I went to turn around to go to the car when Roman stopped me and I looked up.

"Text you later." He said.

"Ok. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said.

He let go of my hand and I walked to the car.I got in and Elizabeth took off back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my hotel room and in my pjs.I was getting into bed when my cell phone went off.I picked up and I had a new text message.I open and I didn't know the number.I read it:

Hey baby girl, it's Roman Regins and wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow

I open the keyboard and wrote a message back to him saying I didn't have to be back to my town until tomorrow and that I wasn't doing wrote back:

How about hanging out with me for the day?

I sent another message saying I would love to and he sent one last message back:

Cool. Meet you downstairs tomorrow at eight o' clock am

I told him I would and said goodnight. He said goodnight back and I saved his number in my phone.I sat my phone down and got into bed.I turn the light off and fell asleep.

**The next day**

I woke up at seven-thirty and jumped in the shower.I washed my hair and body.I turn the water off and got out.I grab a towel and dryed off.I wrap it around my body and grab another one to dry my hair.I brush my hair and teeth then left the soon as I walked out of the bathroom my phone went off.I walked over and picked it up.I had a new text message from Roman.I open it and read it:

Wear workout clothes. See you at eight

I closed my phone and sat it down.I walked over to my bag.I pulled out underwear and workout bra.I took the towel off and got my under clothes on.I grabbed black basketball shorts and white beater.I put it on and grabbed my socks.I put my socks and shoes on.I put my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my phone. It was almost eight so I grabbed my hotel key and walked out the room.I got to the lobby right at eight.I saw Roman sitting in the lobby on a couch. He had on red basketball shorts and black beater. His hair was in a ponytail.I walked over to him and he looked up as I stop in front of him.

"You made it." He said.

"Yup." I said.

He stood up and grabbed my hand. He lead me to the hotel workout room. As we walked in Seth and Dean were working out lifting pulled me over to the treadmills.I got on one and started it with a slow walk. Roman got on the one beside me and started with a slow jog.

"So you don't live in va?" He asked.

"No.I'm from North Carolina." I said.

"Cool. What part?" He asked.

"Elizabeth City. It's a hour from here." I said.

"Oh ok. Never heard of it." He said.

"Alot of people haven't. It 's a small town." I said.

"You got your own place?" He asked.

"No I stay with my parents." I said.

"You work?" He asked.

"Yes. KFC. Been there two years now." I said.

"Got kids?" He asked.

"Yes. Five year old son James." I said.

"Cool. So you and his father together?" He asked.

"No. His father don't come and see him. His seen James four times out of five years." I said.

"That sucks being a single mother." He said.

"Yeah but I don't need his father. My son mixed." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup. His half black." I said.

"Oh ok. You seeing anybody?" He asked.

"Nope. Been single two years." I said.

"Wow. We might have to change that." He said.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

He stopped the treadmill and got off.I stopped mine and got off too. Roman took my hand and walked over to the weight bench.I looked and the guys were gone. Roman let go of my hand and pulled his shirt off.I stared at his chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

I looked up at him and he was grinning. He held his shirt out and I took it. He sat down on the bench and laid back. He grab the bar and lift it up. He did twenty of them and put it back. He sat up and looked at me. He reach his hand out to me and I handed him the shirt back. He wipe his face and got up.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's go and change." He said.

"Ok." I said.

He threw the shirt over his shoulder and grabbed my walked out of the workout room and went upstairs.


End file.
